Legend of the Counter Daggers
by SangHellE56
Summary: Millennia has passed since Kronika's defeat. Earthrealm fully knows of the other Realms and has long since begun to coexist with them. But there is still cause for war ever on the peoples' agendas, as the threat from Voidrealm grows by the day. OC main characters. Rated M for blood, violence, language, and some sexuality


**Just a quick note that this is my first stab at a Mortal Kombat fanfiction. Might be weird based on the title and premise but remember, it's set centuries after 11. OC leads, though a few familiar faces will appear at some chapter ends.**

**Round 1: Chudd**

**FIGHT!**

Chudd stood with his mild furred arms crossed on the railing of the balcony. Yet another one of those newer model Earthrealm hover cars zoomed through the air in the laser guided freeway leading to the newly made US capital. It was only the second occasion in his lifetime seeing them.

He frowned. It's been centuries since this former target of the forces of Outworld had last been invaded, and with the local humans knowing of the other planes, it shockingly hasn't been hard to adapt to coexisting. But Kitana Kahn's sudden leave from the throne had been under-looked.

_The Spawning….That was 16 Earthrealm years ago. _

The Lokjan turned his attention broodingly to the neon lit streets far down below the level of the balcony he stood on. It was far reaching outward, and part of an Earthrealm government building meant for diplomatic meetings. It was a busy week ahead; Seidan forces had touched down a month ago, and had a heavy presence in the city due to the threat of the new Deadly Alliance.

Chudd was of the Realm of Inubis, and this evening involved him acting as a member of an ensemble tasked with finding the Mukaidogu. He had dark blue skin, drab brown fur, and white ring piercings on his left ear, along with the typical half torso-exposing grey garb, black collar, and fang-garnered metal belt.

It was an honor, as he was hand-picked from over 800 other Ghost Dogs for his position. And he fit the role of just standing around; being never one to speak, letting the art of Mortal Kombat do the talking. This time around, though, this strong silent type would have to speak on behalf of a whole world not as alien as Earthrealm would think. It was a perk Lokjans were canine.

Inubis had good relations with Seidan and Skyrealm, the latter being home of the gold skinned Clokai. They rallied with Earthrealm and Outworld under Kitana during the short but bloody Two Schisms, in which Chaosrealm and Voidrealm teamed up to merge the Kamidogu. They ended up betraying each other, Raiden went into seclusion for what was left of the 25th century, and the Thunder God returned only recently.

All Chudd knew was that he was awaiting news in a meeting on Voidrealm. He grew tired, yawned, and went back to his quarters.

_By the Elder Gods, _he thought. _That Mountain Dew these Earthrealmers drink is disgusting. _

**Round 2: Tuatha**

Hana Gutvich, aka Tuatha, was one fourth of the Lin Kuei on the task force. She walked into the chamber in which the big meeting was to be held, and took a look at the seating arrangements in the center. It reminded her of the Grandmaster's quarters when she was ranked up.

The seats were in a curved U shape, facing a symbol on the steel floor. To the right of the symbol were three men: A military general of whom Tuatha hadn't seen until know, a holographic figure of a man cuffed by the hands, and another one with a stern expression, glowing eyes, and straw hat.

_Hmm, he must be Raiden._

She took the seat furthermost to the left. Six of the nine team members were not there yet. It was her, a Shirai Ryu with wild black hair, and some Seidan woman with a mohawk.

After twenty minutes, the others came in one or two at a time. Tuatha paid mind to all of them coming in. _And what a powerful group we are, _she though semi-sarcastically. It mattered not if all of them died, but that they complete the quest at hand. Still, she wanted to know at least one of them before any bloodshed, being unusually open to outsiders for a Lin Kuei.

Tuatha was only the natural nice girl when the chance arose. Being a whopping, five-feet, eleven inches, with light blonde hair, hazel eyes, and green-and-white schemed apparel, she kept other ninjas in line to value her crazy personality, not just her looks. She disciplined mocking enemies before killing them just as much as Mortal Kombat, and by now the others in her faction had gotten used to it.

She recognized Razor, Luna and Quill sitting near the other end of the chairs, occupied by a Shaolin with blue eyes and slicked back white hair. It didn't concern her she wasn't sitting next to her kin. _Preschool shit, _she thought. _Nothing to see that's wrong with this._

Everyone had gathered. The general stepped forward and introduced himself as Toombs. "Now, I don't give a fuck-damn what kind of mystical mumbo-shitbo some of you are into where you come from. OR that humanity has allied itself with these blasted other realms that'll just lead us into further conflicts. What I know is you will do your best. Raiden?"

The God of Thunder stepped forward. "Thank you, General. This summoning was not a picking of fruit from countless trees. I have foreseen what all of you are capable of. And I trust to it that you will find the Mukaidogu and banish them back into the Nullverse.

"This is talk of preventing a threat I cannot defeat on my own. Nor can any of you. But we can and will travel through the Realms to find the Counter Daggers. They are the aforementioned Mukaidogu, forged in the Nullverse around the same time as what you may know as the Kamidogu, the sacred daggers that are applied to every Realm.

"There is more to this. The adversary we are facing is the Anchei Legion, hailing not from any of the Realms….but from another plain of existence."

There was a pause. It was brief, but for Tuatha, it could've been longer for everyone to let it sink in.


End file.
